


Goo, Gloves and Gentle hands

by SirSapling



Category: Marvel, Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Alley way makes outs, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Steve Rogers G-String
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 15:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13860873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirSapling/pseuds/SirSapling
Summary: Tony has always considered the phrase "Keep your hands to yourself" more of a suggestion than a hard rule.





	Goo, Gloves and Gentle hands

**Author's Note:**

> My fill for G as a part of the Cap-IronMan Alphabet challenge. I couldn't stick to just one prompt, and so I went with Gloves, Goo, Green and Gentle hands.
> 
> And G-String, at Sabrecmc's suggestion.  
> [Tumblr post for this art](http://sirsapling.tumblr.com/post/171532740008/tony-has-always-considered-the-phrase-keep-your)


End file.
